


February 1, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned the minute he glanced from three chocolate treats on a plate to three hungry Smallville creatures approaching the kitchen window.





	February 1, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe canon.

Amos frowned the minute he glanced from three chocolate treats on a plate to three hungry Smallville creatures approaching the kitchen window before he decided that he was too hungry for a battle.

THE END


End file.
